Chapter 317
'The Steel Fowl '''is the 317th chapter of the ''InuYasha manga. Summary *Naraku is swallowed by Tekkei. Later, Inuyasha and friends arrive at the nest just in time to see Naraku burst out of Tekkei's skull, killing her. He also kills Princess Abi. *Naraku cuts off Tekkei's head. Synopsis * Princess Abi's Mother, who's name is revealed to be Tekkei, says she doesn't know what Naraku was planning on using them for, but they no longer have a use for him. The huge mountain cave crumbles apart as Abi's mother emerges from it. Her form is that of a giant bird. Tekkei spews flames from her mouth, and Naraku laughs at her, saying such tiny flames can't hope to destroy his shield. Tekkei says she'll just swallow him whole then, shield and all. She swallows him in one gulp, and Abi says it was almost too easy. *Meanwhile, Inuyasha and friends are running towards the nest. Myōga jumps onto Inuyasha's face and sucks some blood, only to get swatted. Myōga warns them about Tekkei, the steel fowl and mother of Princess Abi. The flea explains that Tekkei belongs to a class of bird demons that originate from the underworld; they're birds with a connection to the afterlife. After giving that bit of information, Myōga tries to run away as usual but Inuyasha catches him and asks the cowardly flea how they're supposed to get to the borderland. *The group arrives at the nest and sees the giant bird. Tekkei spews flames at them but they manage to dodge them. Princess Abi asks Inuyasha if he's come to die as well. Inuyasha asks Abi where Naraku is, and she explains that he's dead and was swallowed whole by the steel fowl. Tekkei cackles and says "He's in my belly,". *Tekkei groans a little, and then tentacles suddenly break their way out of her skull, killing her, as Naraku emerges from the hole in the giant bird's head; he asks Inuyasha what took him so long. Princess Abi angrily curses Naraku for killing her mother. The bird master is about to attack Naraku with the trident but the weapon explodes, taking part of her arm in the process. Naraku reminds Abi that the trident was originally formed from his body; it never belonged to her and he could take back control of it whenever he so desired. Naraku says "You have indeed served me well, Princess Abi. Here is your reward: You shall not suffer when I kill you." And with that, Naraku pierces through Abi with his tentacles, injecting her with miasma and killing her instantly. *The group is disgusted by how Naraku just used Abi and threw her away, but Naraku says they shouldn't be so judgmental; they were planning on disposing of Abi themselves anyway. In fact, they ought to be grateful, because the path to the borderland between this world and the afterlife is about to open. *Naraku cuts off Tekkei's head. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters